ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Heroines' Holdfast
Category:Side Quests This side quest does not appear in the quest log. Walkthrough *Once you enter the battlefield, you have 5 poles you can trigger, numbered 1 through 5. Those are numbered in order of difficulty. Each portal has a single dungeon floor, Nyzul Isle-style, but with very little randomization. 1 = Lion (Easiest) 2 = Prishe 3 = Nashmeira 4 = Lilisette 5 = Mumor (Hardest) Dungeon Sections *'Lion's portal:' Talk to Zeid to open the door, and then talk to Aldo to activate the Runic Lamp. *' 's portal:' Kill Twinkling Treant or Gigantoad to activate the Runic Lamp. It's random which one will activate the lamp. *' 's portal:' Kill one of the Dynamis-style beastmen, such as Warder Depredator, to activate the Runic Lamp. It's random which one will activate the lamp. *' 's portal:' Kill either Miura or Toro to activate the Runic Lamp. It's random which one will activate the lamp. *'Mumor's portal:' Kill Pyracmon and all Wraith Bats to activate the Runic Lamp. *'All portals:' **You will encounter the following monsters, mostly nonaggressive, which can grant temporary items on defeat: Fortuitous Fenrir, Papa Monkey, Celebratory Coney, Bird of Wonder, Fortune Ram, Lucky Mouse, Wassailer Whitby, Unlucky Beak, Wood Bugard **Speaking to various NPCs will grant you temporary items to heal and buff yourself. Lion *Enemy: Lion *Cheerleader: Gilgamesh *Pirate Pummel: Single target damage and high DoT Burn. *Powder Keg: Conal damage, defense and magic defense down *Grapeshot: Conal damage, stun *Walk the Plank (used only at low HP after being prompted by Gilgamesh): AoE damage, knockback, bind, and dispel. Prishe *Enemy: Prishe *Cheerleader: Ulmia *Auroral Uppercut (single target, damage and stun) *Nullifying Dropkick (single target, damage and knockback) *Knuckle Sandwich (conal, damage and inflicts temporary weakness) *Benediction *Hundred Fists Nashmeira *Enemies: Nashmeira, Mnejing, Ovjang *Cheerleader: Luzaf *Nashmeira herself is less dangerous than her puppets. *Her weapon skill Imperial Authority causes damage to one target, knocks them back, stuns, and resets hate. She runs around randomly for a while after using this move. *Nashmeira has a high reduction to damage taken until her automatons are defeated. *The real danger lies with her 2 puppets: Mnejing and Ovjang. *Ovjang is a Spiritreaver, spamming --ga IV and V spells. *Mnejing is a Valoredge, focusing on Automaton Weapon Skills. *One strategy here is to kill the BLM first, then just go for Nashmeira. *She has some abilities that can hurt a bit, but if you downed the BLM without too much trouble, you are essentially in the clear. Lilisette *Enemy: Lilisette *Cheerleader: Cait Sith *Lilisette uses standard dancer abilities, including repeated Trances, and spams AoE dispels. *Sensual Dance: attack bonus for Lilisette, attack down for targets *Thorned Stance: defense and magic defense bonus for Lilisette *Vivifying Waltz: heals HP *Whirling Edge and Dancer's Fury: deals damage *When she reaches 50~25%, she splits into two. *Both Lilisettes share a single HP bar, but you can only damage one of them at a time, which can make holding hate a challenge. Mumor *Enemy: Mumor *Cheerleader: Uka Totlihn *Mumor is the most dangerous one. *EXTREMELY high HP. **On the test servers, with all have relic gear (no Item Levels) the fight literally took ~25mins. *Mumor casts tier V nukes, and tier IV -ga and -ja nukes. *Lovely Miracle Waltz: Single target damage, knockback, and terror *Shining Summer Samba: Single target damage, defense and magic defense down *Super Crusher Jig: Single target damage, knockback, full dispel *Neo Crystal Jig: AoE damage, knockback, attack and magic attack down *Many of her abilities wipe shadow images. **A well-geared paladin should be decent. *The meat of the fight happens at 25% when the music changes to the Shadow Lord theme. *At this point, her HP is restored to 50%, she speeds up significantly, deals additional damage, and gains a damage reduction trait. *New abilities in phase 2: **Eternal Vana Illusion: Single target high damage **Final Eternal Heart: 20' AoE Instant KO. ***She uses an ability below 25% that inflicts instant death to anyone who does NOT stand close to her. Once she is about to do this, Uka Totlihn will say in chat: "I have a bad feeling about this... All of you! Get close to Mumor before it's too late!" Roughly 15 seconds after, she does the ability. Completion *Once all five heroines have been defeated, the run will end immediately and the title "Unsung Heroine" will be granted to all party members. All together *If the Holdfast is reentered by someone who has already completed the battle and obtained the "Unsung Heroine" title , a new sixth lamp will be present. *Teleporting through this lamp brings the party to a final battlefield where you must fight all of them at once: Lion, Prishe, Nashmeira, Lilisette, Mumor, Mnejing, and Ovjang. *Note that in this version, they don't have nearly as much HP, they do not use their 'nasty' abilities (e.g., Lilisette does not divide), and they aren't nearly as powerful. *One strategy is to have someone kite all of them around the room, while the rest of the group eliminates them in order: BLM pup, WHM pup, Prishe, Lilisette, Lion, Nashmeira and then Mumor. *Completing this final battle awards the title "Epic Heroine". Sources http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/25812?p=341608#post341608 http://www.bg-wiki.com/bg/Heroines%27_Holdfast